FML!
by sydney-ivashkov228
Summary: Rose and Lissa go to St.Vladamir's Academy in Montana with Lissa's twin brother Andre. What happens when Rose and Andre can no longer hide their attraction for each other? How will Lissa react? ALL HUMAN! READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_summary:_

_It was exactly seven months ago today that my life changed forever. It was the day me and Andre Dragimoir finally gave into our desire for eachother._

Me and Lissa were on our way to the caffitiria for lunch when we ran into her brother Andre.(A/N: andre is the same age as rose and lissa.) Andre was Lissa's twin brother and you could tell just by the way they looked. They both had the same jade green eyes, pale blond hair, and the same pale complextion. He fell in step next to us. "Hey sis. Hey Rose." he said.

We both muttered a "Hello" and went back to the conver sation we were having before. "Liss seriously i dont think it would be a good idea if we went to Christians party tonight. I know he is your boyfreind and all but i dont think that would be such a good idea" I told her. While i was saying this Andre was nodding his head in agreement.

Lissa sighed in exasperation. "Rose seriously how many times do I have to explain to you? Chris said we could stay ther and then we could go home in the morning. there is absolutly no danger to it." she said trying to convince me. ever since my previous boyfreind Dimitri got into a car accident because he was drunk and lost control of the wheel and lost his life I was afraid to go to many parties.

"Lissa you know how I feel about parties. I mean I'll go to them just not much. Lissa I dont think I could lose you like I lost Dimitri." I said my voice cracking at the end. Andre wrapped his arms around me and just held me for a little bit.

"Rose what happened to Dimitri wasnt your fault and it wont happen to lissa you's will be staying at Chris's house tonight so dont worry." Andre said trying to sooth me. Lissa nodded her head vigourisly in agreement. I sighed and burried my head into Andre's chest.

"Fine Liss we can go but only if you come with Andre." Lissa squealed excitedly and Andre nodded his head.

"I was actully planning on going anyhow so you and Liss can just catch a ride with me." Andre said taking his arm from around me switching back to big brother mode. God i hated it when he did that. One minute he would be leading me on and the the next he would treat my just like he treat's Liss.

"OK!" Lissa said all to eagar to agree so she could go to her boyfreinds party. "Well come on lets go get lunch because I'm starving and I'm sure you are too Rose." Lissa said linking her arm with mine.

I laughed because juat as she said that my stomach groweled. " I guess that is a yes." said Andre as he hooked his arm through my other arm.

When we walked into the caffitiria everyone in the room turned to look at us so in true Rose Hathaway fashion i shouted, "Take a fucking picture it will last longer." every one turned away from us and Andre and Lissa broke into laughter. "Hey I'm just tellin it how it is." I told them as i took my arms back from them and headed into the lunch line. it was just my luck that i wond up behind Jesse Zeklos.

"So gourgeus are you coming to Christians party tonight?" He asked me in that total sleeze bag way of his.

I was about to respond when i was interupted by a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist. "Sorry man but she is taken." Andre said resting his chin on my shoulder. It wasnt that odd of an acurance after Dimitri died Andre did this alot for me.

"Fuck Rose you could have told me you were with Andre." Jesse exclaimed running his hands through his hair. then he turrned to Andre. "Look man I'm sorry I didn't even know you two were dating I swear!" Jesses said slightly afraid of Andre.

"No worries man just dont do it again." Andre said. There was a glint in his eyes that told me that he was enjoying this a little to much. After Andre said that Jesse turrned and left the line, when he did I burst into fits of laughter. "What so funny Rosie?" Andre asked me.

"Oh nothing you just seemed to be enjoying that." I said still laughing and he joined in with my laughter. I then grabbed his hand pulling him forward with me in the line and said, "Come on I'm hungry."

_5 hours later_

Lissa had just showed up at my dorm so we could get ready for the party. In no time i had on my black Gucci mini dress, my red peep toe Prada shoe's that Lissa had gotten me for my birthday, and loose curls in my chocolate brown hair that cascaded to the middle of my back. I had on smoky eye makeup that made my deep brown eyes pop. Lissa had on a pale green Marck Jacobs mini dress, maching peep toe heels, and had her makeup and hair done simalar to mine. All in all we were hot.

When me met Andre in the loby of the girls dorm he couldnt take his eyes off of me. "WOW Rose you look gourges." he said smiling his 1000 wat smile.

I smiled back at him. "Come on Dre let's get going we dont want to be late for the party." I said as i pulled him and Lissa to his car.

When we go to Christian's house Lissa emidiatly went off to find him leaving me and Andre alone well not really alone because there were lots of people there. Eventully for some reson unbenoced to me a slow song came on. Andre turned to me from talking to some guy's. "Wanna dance?" He asked. I shrugged and nodded my head I mean whats the harm right?

Oo we went out and started dancing to Kiss Me Sloely by parachute.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight, don't leave me alone_

_Walk with me_

_Come and walk with me_

_To the edge of all we've ever known_

_I can see you there with the city lights_

_Forteenth floor pale blue eyes_

_I can breathe you in_

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door_

_You know I could not want you more_

_Then I did right then_

_As our heads leaned in_

_well I'm not sure what this going to be_

_But with my eyes clentched all I see_

_Is the sky line through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes_

_Baby dont run, just kiss me slowly_

I saw a glint in Andre's eye's. One that i had seen several times before but for some reason it was esecilly noticable right now.

_Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Tonight, don't leave me alone (me alone)_

_She shows everything she used to know_

_Picture frame and country roads_

_When days were long, and the world was small_

_She stood by has it fell apart_

_Seperate rooms and broken hearts_

_But I won't be the one to let you go_

_Ohhhh_

_I'm not sure what this going to be_

_But with my eyes clentched all I see_

_Is the sky line through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes_

_Baby dont run, just kiss me slowly_

my breath hitched when i saw a look of pure love fill his eye's.

_Don't run away…._

_And it's hard to love again_

_When the only way it's been_

_When the only love you knew_

_Just walked away._

_It gets something that you want_

_Darling you don't have to run_

_You don't have to go_

_Just Stay with me, baby stay with me_

_Well I'm not sure what this is going to be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the sky line through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes_

_Baby dont run just kiss me slowly_

He started to lean in as I did the same never once taking his eye's off of mine.

_I'm not sure where this is going to go_

_But in this moment all I know_

_Is the sky line through the window_

_The moon above you and the streets below_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes baby_

_Dont run just kiss me slowly_

As the last words of the song were said our lips made contact and we shared a slow but sweeta and gentle kiss. When we pulled away all he said was, "WOW."

i thought about what we had just done and said a hasty, "Yah, um I um... have to go to the bathroom." And darted off like a bat out of hell looking for Lissa.


	2. Chapter 2

_hey every one! I would like to thank every one who reveiwed on the last chapter :) please if i do something you dont like just tell me and I'll try to improve! Well on with the chapter!_

_XOXO_

_sydney_

_-_ I found Lissa sitting with Christian out on the porch kissing. When I got to them I pushed Christian away and pulled lissa to her feet. "Sorry pyro but I have to steal you'r girlfriend for a little while I need to talk to her." I said to Christian as I pulled Lissa with me farther down the driveway.

"Ok so Rose what was so important that you had to pull me away from my boyfriend?" She asked me slightly anoyed. When hse saw the love struck expression on my face her face softened. "Ok Rose spill. Who is he, when did you meet him, and what did you do with him? I want all the details." She said sitting down on a log that was next to the driveway and pulling me down next to her.

"It's your brother!" I exclaimed burrying my face in my hands.

Lissa tugged on my hands trying to pull them away from my face. "What do you mean it's my brother?" she asked seriously confused at my statement she thought we just thought of each other like brother and sister even though she was constantly trying to hook us up.

"I mean it is your brother that i am falling for!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up in exasperation. I let out a humorless laugh at her expression. "You know I have always thought of him as a brother and only a brother but as of lately I've been thinking of him as more than just that you know." I said and i felt tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

Liss wrapped her arms around me tring to comfort me. "Rose please don't cry it's a good thing that you like him because he like's you to so why dont you just go talk to him?" she said trying to make me feel better. but that wasn't the problem

"Liss that isn't the problem! The problem is that I honestly don' want to ruin mine and his friendship or mine and your friendship. I mean seriously Liss you can't honestly tell me that if me and Andre started dating and then we broke up that you would honestly stay friends with me." I said starting to cry harder.

"Oh Rose please calm down and i swear if you did start dating and then broke up I would still love you Rose. You are my sister and nothing will ever change that." she told me pulling away and searching my eye's for something and when she found it she smiled at me. "Now go find my brother and ask him to dance or something just go find him." she said standing up and pulling me up with her. Me and Lissa atarted walking back twords the house. when we got back into the house we went straight back to where I saw him last.

When we got there he was flirting with some sluty blond who looked like she was about twelve. "See Liss that is the reason I didnt want to ask him out in the first place." I said trying really hard not to cry. Just as i said this Andre turned and he saw us standidng he saw what stae i was in he quickly exused himself from the girl and came over to us. When he reached us he emidiatly tried to pull me in to his arms but I backed away from himm

He searched my eyes and finally sighed as if deciding on something extremely hard. "I think me and you need to talk." He said finally. I just nodded my head and fallowed after him out of the house and down the drive.

When we reached the log me and Lissa sat on not even ten minutes before he stopped and sat down on it and patted the spot next to him. I just shook my head. "I'll stand." I said looking anywhere but at him.

Andre heaved a sigh and stood up and came and stood next to me. "Rose look at me, please!" He said pleadingly and grabbed my chin with his soft hand and turned my face twords him. "Roe please tell me what is the matter it's killing me to see you like this." Andre said in his most pleading voice. That made me mad!

"You want to know what is wrong Andre? Well go look in a mirror! You are whats wrong you are my big issue! I love you ok? I FUCKING LOVE YOU! And it is killing me to feel like this knowing you dont feel the same!" I yelled at him. I first saw a look of confusion in his eye's then I saw understanding and then finally I saw anger.

**APOV (Andre's POV)**

Rose dosent think I love her! I thought both angry with myself for not telling her i loved her and angry at her for thinking it was possible for me to not love her. I mean seriously what guy in his right mind wouldnt love her? 'Well I guess I will just have to show her how much I love her.' I thought as I pulled her to me and bent my head so that my lips could make contact with her's. The kiss started out soft and slow but then it quikly heated up soon we were in a full on make out session. We finally broke apart when we heard a loud throught clearing from behind us. Oh shit! It was Lissa and Christian. I quikly pulled away from Rose and stepped to the side. "Um... we were um... just um.." I said fumbling for an explination.

Lissa just laughed. "Dont worry Dre I don't care what you and rose do unless you make me an aunty before I'm 20." Lissa said looking at us sternly when she said the last part. Rose just burst out laughing. "Oh and what may I ask so funny Rose?" Lissa asked Rose.

It was several moments before Rose responded but when she did it was impossible not to smile. "Oh nothing Liss just that fact that you basically just gave us YOUR permission to do ANYTHING when you all ready do that with Christian and you never once asked us for our permission." Rose said so mater of factly it was funny. "Oh and dont even try and deney it because Liss our rooms our right next to each other at the academy and the walls are verey verey thin." When she said that i broke out laughing and Lissa's face went tomato red.

Lissa said a hasty "Bye" and pulled Christian off after her. We both broke out laughing. I had finally made up my mind I was going to do what i had been dreaming about doing ever since I met her in kindergarden.

I turned Rose twords me still laughing. "Rose um i was ah wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me. I mean like dating." I said suddenly feeling selfconcious.

"Andre I..."

_haha please dont hate me but i just had to leave you with a cliffy but if you reveiw I'll update so please reveiw_

_XOXO_

_sydney_


	3. Chapter 3

hey every one sorry about the delay. I was going to put it up on Monday but I'm using a new thing on my computer for writing and when i tried to post it it deleted all my stuff :( well any how here is chapter three I hope you enjoy!

XOXO

sydney

"I would love to go out with you!" I squealed in delight. Yes I, Rose Hathaway, squealed. I then grabbed his hand and pulled him with me towards the house. "Come on Andre we don't want to miss the ENTIRE party!" I said dragging him with me. When we got in the house the song this ones a cheap shot by Every Avenue was playing. We went out on the dace floor and started to dance to the music.

Biting my tongue just to get me by,

Sick of going back and forth with the cheap shots all night

Sink my teeth in a little bit deeper

The red on my teeth should be enough for you

Just one more, and more, it's never enough

To have me wrapped around your finger

I've got you turning blue

We cant put down our pride

When did we think this would be easy?

We must have been out of our minds

We were holding so tight

It just slipped through our fingers

But we won't let go

Holding your breath just to pass the time

Don't fill an empty space with the same conversation

I feel your words right behind your kiss

The taste of your lips should be enough

But I just want more, and more

Is never enough to have you wrapped your finger

You got me turning blue

We cant put down our pride

When did we think this would be easy?

We must have been out of our minds

We were holding so tight

It just slipped right through our fingers

But we wont let go

Waiting for something to tell me

Things are getting better, are they getting better?

Don't put me down, if you're staring at the ground

Be sure to fall, we're sure to fall, we're sure to fall

You just want more, and more

It's never enough to have me wrapped around your finger

I've got you turning blue

We cant put down our pride

When did we think this would be easy?

We must have been out of our minds

We were holding so tight

It just slipped through our fingers

But we wont let go

As the song ended Andre leaned down and kissed me for the second time that night. When we pulled away we smiled at each other and went to the kitchen to get a drink. We had full intentions of getting totally shit faced.

2 hours later

After Andre and a couple of other guys took another belly shot off of me I stood up. "Well I think I'm done for tonight." I said slurring my words. I could hardly speak I was so drunk. I Grabbed Andre's hand and pulled him with me. "Come on Dre we're going to bed." I said incoherently. He just nodded.

*Warning M rated scene*

When we got to a room, with great difficulty I might add, I went inside and started to undress. Andre pushed me up against the wall. "Rose have you ever realized how gorgeous you are even while your dressed." He said kissing me fiercely. "I bet you would look even sexier out of your clothes." He said and started to pull my dress off.

"Wait Andre do you have any protection?" I ask pulling away from him. I am only 17 I cant get pregnant yet.

"No but we'll be fine." He said pulling my lips back to his. I mentally shrugged and kissed him back. I started to unbutton and unzip his pant. When that was done I pulled them down and he shrugged out of his shirt. We were both just in our underwear.

Andre looked me up and down and I watched as a small smile of appreciations spread across his face. "Like what you see?" I asked seductively. The only response I got was a low growl as he attacked my lips with his own. Some how we ended up on the bed naked during our little make out session. Andre started to grind on me but refused to make entrance. "Oh my God Andre I need you now!" I said and that was all the encouragement he needed and plunged into me.

* M scene over*

When we were done we fell back onto the bed wrapped in each others arms and went to sleep.

the next morning

When I woke up I was wrapped in some ones arms. I started to freak out but then last nights event flooded into my mind. 'Oh shit I slept with Andre!' I mentally screamed. I tried to get out of his arms and out of the bed without waking him but it didn't work so well. While I was pulling away from him.

"Rose?" He asked looking at me confused. I looked down blushing and waved at him. "Rose why are you in my room and why are we naked?" He asked me then a look of realization crossed his face the pieces must have clicked. "Rose did we...Did we have sex?" He asked me. MY face must have said it all. "God damn it Rose we had sex? Fuck what will Lissa say? Did we even use protection? God Rose if we didn't couldn't you like get pregnant?" He asked not giving me any time to answer.

When he was done I did answer. "Yes Andre as far as I can remember we had sex last night. I don't know what Lissa would say but I'm going to find out. I don't think we used protection but we might have. And if we didn't use it yes I could possibly get pregnant." I said with a shrug though inside I was totally freaking out. "Andre if I do get pregnant I don't expect you to stick around honestly I don't think you would want to." I say as I pull on my clothes and start to go find Lissa I really needed to talck to her.

He caught my wrist in his-hand as I started to leave the room. He pulled me back in, sat us down on the bed and grabbed my face in between his hands. "Rose if you do get pregnant with our baby I will love you and it with everything I have. I would love you and him or her like nothing else. Rose I will marry you I love you as it is but with that baby it would just make things perfect." He said as he kissed me. "But Rose if you walk out that door right now you will be walking away from me and everything that could have been." He said when we pulled out of the kiss.

"Andre I love you too but honestly I really really need to talk to your sister. When I'm done there I'll come right ?" I ask him. He just nods his head. I give him a swift kiss and stand up. "I'll be back soon Dre I promise." I say as I walk out the door and head to Christians room and most likely certain doom.

well there you go everyone I fianlly have it up! Well reveiw I want five more before I update again!

XOXO

sydney


	4. Chapter 4

_hey everyone here is chapter four! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. And as for all of you saying you would like rose to be pregnant you will be finding out in the next few chapters if she is or not._

_XOXO_

_sydney_

I found Liss sometime later. She was just getting out of the shower. she was alone thank god. "Liss I really really need to talk to you." I said as I plopped down on the bed.

"Okay talk." She said as she went into Christians closet where she all ways kept a spare set of clothes for when she stayed here.

"Well if I were to have hypothetically had sex with your brother and we did not use protection what would you say? Hypothetically that is." I said. when Lissa came out of the closet she had a strange glint in her eyes.

"Well if you did have sex with him and didn't use protection I would say name it after me. Hypothetically that is." She said smiling at me.

"Wow did you seriously just say you would not care if you had a little niece or nephew?" I asked her surprised surely I had heard her wrong.I had seriously thought she would be freaking out and screaming at me.

"Well yeah I see the way you look at each other. Rose I can tell that you love each other. Rose if he did get you pregnant he would do anything for you and that baby. So I really don't care in fact I kid of hope he got you pregnant." She said. smiling at me.

When she was done speaking my hand dropped down to my flat stomach and started to day dream about what it would be like to have a family with Andre. I threw my arms around Lissa and pulled her into a hug. "Well Liss I'm going to go find Andre. I told him I'd go find him when I was done talking to you. Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder as I exited the room.

I went to the room me and Andre had stayed in last night but he wasn't there. I went looking for him. First I checked the living room but all I found there was some garbage and some passed out people. I check every room in the house and then checked outside. I found him outside about to get in his car. "Where are you going?" I asked him from my spot on the porch.

"I just need to go get some stuff from the store. I'll be right back." He replied as he got in his speed down the drive.

ANDRE POV

As I drove away from the house I saw Rose waving at me from the porch. I started to fantisise about what it would be like to have a family with Rose. It could be like this everyday but we would be married. She would stand on our porch, holding our child, and wave to me as I went to work. I was brought out of my day dream by the sound of loud honking. While I had been day dreaming I had accidentally driven into the other lane. I jerked the steering wheel hard narrowly avoiding getting hit by a semi truck. "I cant leave Rose yet. Not when she may be carrying my baby." I said to my self as I focused on the road.

1 hour later

I was walking out of the jewelery when I saw Rose and Lissa at the food court. Shit why didn't I think that they would come here? They always go shopping after a party. I looked down at the bag from the store in my hand. 'Shit how am I supposed to hide this' I thought to myself then I spotted a male clothing store to my right. I needed some new jeans and stuff any how so I made a b-line for the store. When I was done paying for my stuff I stuck the bag from the jewelery store in the bag from the clothing store under some jeans. When I went out of the store Rose and Lissa were still in the food court so I made my way over to them.

I wrapped my arms around Rose's waist and whispered in her ear. "Hey sexy what are you doing here." I said When she heard me say that she turned around in my embrace and threw her arms around my neck.

"Hey baby I didn't realize you were here." She said as she planted a kiss on my lips.

"Yup I'm here so what are you girls shopping for?" I ask as I grab Rose's hand and we sit at the table with Lissa.

"Oh were here to get dresses and that for the dance in four weeks." Lissa said excitedly. Shit I completely forgot about the dance. Damn I suck because it is the same day as Rose's birthday. I double suck I forgot abut her birthday.

"So Rose are you going with anyone because if so I am going to be hurt I didn't get to ask you first." I said faking hurt.

"No I'm not going with anyone unless your asking." She said as she stood up. "Well Me and Liss need to go find our dresses I'll see you back at the academy." She said as she leaned down ans kissed my cheek.

ROSE POV

Me and Lissa went into the first dress store we found. As soon as we got inside I saw the perfect dress for Lissa. It was a pale green strapless dress that would totally make her eyes pop(pic on profile). "Liss come here." I call to her from where I'm admiring the dress.

"What is it Rose?" She asks me as she comes up behind me. " Oh my God that dree is amazing." She says as she takes the dress from my hands.

"Yeah that's exactly what I thought when I see it. Try it on it will make your eyes pop." I say as I push her towards the dressing room. When she comes out she looks stunning. "Oh my gosh Liss you look amazing you have to buy that dress." I say as she goes back in to the dressing room to take it off. When she's done she goes up and pays for it. "Now come on Liss we need to find a dress for me that will make your brothers heart stop." I say as I drag her after me.

We go into the next store we find that sells dresses. We split up when we enter the store. I am looking at a dark teal dress when Lissa calls to me. "Rose oh my gosh I found the dress that was absolutely made for you!" She squealed excitedly.

When I walked over to her I saw that she was right the dress was made for me. It was a black strapless mini dress that would come up to about mid thigh. It had ruffles on it and it was really really pretty(Pic on profile). I would look stunning in it. "Here give me one in my size and I'll go try it on." I say as she pulls one in my size off the rack and hands it to me. I go back into the dressing room and put on the dress. It was everything I hoped it would be. It hugged my body in all the right places, it showed some skin but it left lots to the imagination, and it made my boobs look good. Andre wont be able to keep his hands off me at the dance I think to myself with a wicked smile on my face.

4 weeks later night of the dance

I had been feeling sick the past few days so I went to the infirmary and talked to the doctor. "So Rose what brings you here?" asks me as she comes into the room.

"Well I haven't been feeling well the past few days and all of a sudden I'll get sick and then when im done puking I'll feel better." I tell her She just nods her head as if she all ready knows whats wrong with me.

flips through the paper's on her clipboard until she finds what she is looking for. "Well Rose ran some blood tests and we found that you are about four weeks pregnant." She says calmly.

I try to proses her words but my mind is drawing up blanks. "Fuck I'm pregnant?" I exclaim god damn it Andre I am going to kill he so bad when I get my hands on him.

"From our tests show you are pregnant. I want you to come and see me every week for the duration of your time here OK?" Dr. Oldenski says I just nod my head and leave the room to go look for Lissa.

I find Lissa in her room getting ready for the dance. When I came into the room Lissa smiled at me but then she saw the look on my face. "Oh my gosh Rose whats wrong?" she asks me as she stands up from her vanity and wraps her arms around me.

"I hug her back. "Lissa I don't know how your going to take this but I'm pregnant with Andre's baby." I murmur into her shoulder.

She pulled away from me with a jerk and looked at my face. "Are you serious?" She asked me.

"As cancer." I say as I sit down on her bed. "Isn't that the best birthday present ever? For my 18th birthday I get to find out that I'm going to be a mother and that my baby's father is probably going to leave me." I say laughing a little bit crazily at that.

Lissa sat down beside me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder. "Rose it's going to be OK I promise. You are going to love that baby like nothing else and Andre isn't going to leave you I know that for a fact." She said sothingly.

"How do you know Lissa? Me and him have only been dating for a month. How do you know he isn't going to get freaked out about that level of commitment and just leave me and this baby?" I ask her and start to cry.

"Shh Rose it is OK. I know he isn't going to leave you because he plans on proposing to you tonight at the dance." She told me seriously.

"Wow are you serious? Did he really tell you he was going to ask me to marry him?" I ask wiping my tears from my face.

"Well no he did not tell me but I over heard him telling one of his friends that he was going to ask you tonight. so you better run to you room and get your dress so we can make you gorgeous for tonight." She said as she stood me up and pushed me towards the door.

An hour and a half later I was all done. Lissa had straightened mt hair and did smokey eye makeup on me. I did the same to her except I did her hair in tight curls and then pinned it off to the side. We admired ourselves in the mirror. "If I do say so myself we look fucking sexy." I say to Lissa and we start laughing. We are still laughing slightly laughing when there was a knock on the door. "Well that must be our men." I say as I walk over to the door. Sure enough when I open the door there stands Christian and Andre.

"Oh my god Rose you look amazing." Andre said as he pulled me to him and kissed me full on the lips.

"You look pretty good yourself." I say as we pulled away. And he did. He had on a tight v neck t-shirt on, black jeans and his black tennis shoes. His hair stylishly messy and he had his signature smirk on his face. "Well come on guy's we don't want to be late." I say as I pull Andre out of Lissa's room and I hear Christian and Lissa fallowing us. Tonight is going to be great.

_Well there is chapter four. And to everyone who wondered if Rose was pregnant the answer is obviously yes. Well click th elittle blue button down below and tell me what you thought of it!_

_XOXO_

_sydney _


	5. Chapter 5

_hey everyone here is chapter five I hope you enjoy!_

_XOXO_

_sydney_

When we got there the dance had all ready been going on for almost a half hour. I pulled Andre to the dance floor with me as Lissa did the same with Christian. We started dancing to 'Toxic Valentine by All Time Low'. After that we went and got a drink, and went to find our other friends Catarina and Michal. We found them at a table with some other people who I never paid much mind to before. "Hey Catarina. Hey Michal." I said as we came up to the table.

"Oh my gosh hey Rose." Catarina gushed and gave me a hug. Me and her haven't spent much time together since I started dating Andre. Me, her and Lisa used to be joined at the hip but I had been drifting away from her over the past month.

"I'm sorry I haven't really been hanging out with you recently Rina I promise tomorrow and Sunday we will spend the entire time at the spa in ?" I asked I really needed to hang out with her and tell her all about me and Andre and the baby.

"Deal Rose. So how are thing between you and Andre?" She asked me.

"Things are good. Apparently Liss heard him talking to one of his buddies and he told him he was going to propose to me tonight. Oh and Rina you are not going to believe it." I squealed excitedly. I decided I was going to tell her about the baby.

"OK Rose spill what am I not going to believe?" She asked me. Catarina had always been one for gossip, she never spread it but she loved to hear it.

"Well I had gone to see Today because I haven't been feeling well and it turns out I'm pregnant!" I said excitedly.

"YOUR WHAT?" Catarina exclaimed causing everyone around to turn and look at us, including Andre.

I just waved off his concerns and told him to go back to talking with Jace one of his friends. " I'm pregnant with Andre's baby. Please Rina don't tell anyone I don't want him to find out from anyone but me." I say pleading with her.

"Don't worry Ro I wont tell anyone. Just remember if it is a girl you have to name it after me." She said jokingly.

"Sorry Rina Lissa all ready called that." I said joking with her. Just then Lissa, Rina and my theme song I suppose you could say came on. "OH MY GOD!" We yelled as we grabbed Lissa away from Christian and pulled her on to the dance floor with us. We started to dance to 'Keep The Change You Filthy Animal by all time low'.

_are you having trouble finding sleep at night_

_Or does you lack of conscious tell you every-thing's alright_

_I trust your good intentions, that your looking after friends_

_But you must think I'm, crazy if I don't see through that grin._

_So tell me what your best friend knows, that I don't know._

_Tell me why you talk me down when ever you go._

_you're a saint, you're a queen,_

_and I'm just another boy without a crown._

_Tell me why you sell me out everywhere you go'_

_I just want to know what your best friend know._

_So vindictive, you'll say anything you like._

_The smile you fake, the steps you take,_

_you know you never could get it right._

_And talk is cheap so make believe, your secrets find the grave,_

_It's too late, you gave up your last chance to walk away._

_So tell me what your best friend knows, that I don't know,_

_Tell me why you talk me down wherever you go,_

_You're a saint, you're a queen,_

_and I'm just a boy without a crown._

_Tell me why you talk sell me out where ever you go._

_I just want to know what your best friend knows._

_you stand a little too tall, say a little too much_

_you're gunna bite that know it all tongue_

_you tried a little too hard, now I'm calling that bluff_

_big plans are coming undone_

_That's just typical you're so cynical couldn't have me_

_I didn't want you you set yourself up to lose_

_you're selling me out to the one girl I cant afford to lose_

_you stand a little too tall you say a little too much_

_you're gunna bite that know it all tongue_

_you tried a little too hard now I'm calling that bluff_

_big plans are coming undone_

_That's just typical you're so cynical couldn't have me_

_I didn't want you you set yourself up too lose_

_So tell me what your best friend knows that I don't know_

_Tell me why you talk me down wherever you go_

_Your a saint your a queen_

_and I'm just another boy without a crown_

_Tell me why you sell me out wherever you go_

_I just want to know what your best friend knows_

_What your best friend knows_

_I'm never gunna let this go (what your best friend knows)_

_What your best friend knows._

When we were done dancing every one was clapping. We heard quit a few cat calls and wolf whistles. The guys who were doing those the loudest were Andre, Christian, and Michal. When we went back to the boys they all said that were really good.

Me Rina and Liss were sitting around talking about what we were going to do the next day at the spa when a slow song came on. Andre came over to me and smiled at us. "Sorry girls but I need to steal Rose away from you we are going to go for a walk." He said and pulled me up to my feet. The girls were smiling like crazy because they knew what he had in mind and so did I. He was going to ask me to marry him.

ANDRE POV

I saw Rose talking to Lissa and Catarina from where I was standing with my friends. I couldn't keep my eye's off of her. Partly because I was worried about her and partly because she look gorgeous

in that dress. I was worried because hadn't been feeling well lately. Out of no where over the past few days she would get sick and have to vomit it was weird. I was brought out of my musing by Jace shaking my shoulder.

"Dude it's time. The song just started." Jace was the only one of my friends who I told about my plan to ask Rose to marry me.

"Yah just remember if I come back with a broken nose she said no." I said with a chuckle and started to walk away. I heard loud chuckles coming from my group of friends. I walked over to Rose's table with a smile on my face. "Sorry girls but I need to steal Rose away from you we are gong to go for a walk." I said as I pulled rose to her feet. All the girls were smile like crazy. 'I wonder if they some how wound up finding out that I was going to ask Rose.' I thought to myself.

We walked out of the cafeteria where the dance was being held, and down the path towards the pond. "So why are we going on this little walk?" Rose asked me as we got to the pond and she sat on the bench near it.

'Well it's now or never' I thought as I got down on one knee in front of her. "Rose I have loved you since we met in kindergarten I plan on loving you for the rest of my life." I pull out the ring box and open it. "Rosemarie Jane Hathaway will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" I ask and bite my tongue. Please let her say yes.

Rose just sat there pretending to think about it I think she is just doing this to freak me out. I hope. "Well I don't know it's not like I'm pregnant with your child or anything." She said sarcasticaly. "Of course I will marry you moron." She said as she launched herself at me.

I grab her in a tight embrace. "Thank God you said yes. Now what is this about you being pregnant with my child?" I asked very excited. I cant believe this I get the girl of my dreams plus we are having a child.

"I just found out today when I went to the clinic ad run some blood tests and they said that I was pregnant." She said excitedly as I hugged her closer to me. "This is the best birthday ever Andre, and it's all because of you." she said as she buried her face farther into my chest.

"Happy birthday Rose. I love you." I say as I pull away. "Now come on sweetie we don't want to have people worrying about us." I say as I pull he back to the dance with me.

We spent the rest of the night dancing and hanging out with our friends. When the dance was over me and Rose snuck up to her room because guy's aren't supposed to be in the girls dorm rooms.

"Come on Andre don't be a little girl what can they do about it?" Rose asked as she pulled me past the front desk and up the stairs.

"Well first of all we can get suspended for me being up here." I say as she pulls me into her hallway and to her room.

"Well they can all get bent for all I care." She says as we go into her room. She plops down on her bed and pats the spot next to her. "Come lay down with me." She said. I sighed and took off my shoes and went to lay down with her. she snuggled her face and I instantly wrapped my arms around her. "I love you Andre." She whispered and fell asleep.

"I love you too Rose." I whisper as I kiss her forehead and drift off to sleep.

_well there you go everyone! chapter five! press the little button below and review they make me smile! :)_

_XOXO_

_sydney_


	6. AN 1

_Hey everyone I know you don't like theses but this is very important! I've been told that i should make Rose lose the baby and I just want to see what you guys think. Review and tell me!_

_XOXO_

_sydney_


	7. Chapter 6

_hey everyone here is chapter six! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I only own Catarina Michal and my own plot._

_XOXO_

_sydney_

ROSE POV

I woke up the next morning with the most awful feeling of nausea ever. I sat bolt up right, jumped out of bed and ran for my bathroom. I was so consumed by my barfing that I didn't even hear Andre come into the bathroom. I didn't even realize he was there until he pulled my hair away from my face and held it for me.

When I was done I stood up and went to the sink to brush my teeth. "Thanks for holding my hair Dre but I'm really sorry you had to see that." I said to Andre when I was done brushing my teeth.

"It's no problem Rose I'll have to deal with it after we get to leave this hell hole." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist resting them on my still flat stomach. He kissed my cheek softly then pulled away. "Come on Rosie we need to shower because you need to meet with Liss and Rina in a hour and a half for your girls weekend." He said looking slightly upset.

"Oh don't give me that look Dre I need to spend some time with Rina and Liss and not just you." I say as I pull off my dress and hopped into the shower. Not long after I heard Andre climb into the shower with me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and began to kiss his way from my shoulder to my cheek and back down again. I turned around in his embrace and wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips started to move farther down with every pass. Finally his lips found there way to my chest but I had to end It there or we would never make it out of the shower.

"Come on Andre we cant do this here. Not now at least I need to go meet up with your sister and Rina in like an hour." I said giving him a kiss on the lips and pulling away. I turned around and started to wash my hair.

"Here let me do it." Andre said as he pushed my hands away and started to massage my scalp.

"Andre I swear you have the hands of a god." I say as I lean into his touch. He just chuckled and continued to massage my scalp. All to soon though his hands were gone and he was telling me to rinse my hair while he grabbed the shampoo and body wash that he kept under my sink for him.

When he got back into the shower I was all ready done washing my body and was stepping out so I could dry myself off. "Hey I wanted to help you wash your back." He said with that cute little boy pout of his.

I just chuckled. "Well you snooze you lose. I need to finish getting ready." I say as I walk back into my room to finish getting ready. I pulled on my black skinny jeans, my black cropped shirt that read call me across the front, and my black peep two heels.

When I went back into the bathroom to put my makeup on Andre was just getting out of the shower. "Jeez Andre you take longer in the shower than I do." I say chuckling slightly as I walk over to my sink and start to do my makeup. He came up be hind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Rose do you have to go?" He asked me whinging slightly. I just chuckled and continue to do my makeup. "Come on babe seriously do you have to go?" I turned around in his arms and kissed him full on the lips.

I pull away slightly. " I need to meet Liss and Rina in..." I look over at the clock. " Oh shit I needed to meet them ten minutes ago." I yell as I book it out of my room and head down to the school parking lot. "Oh my gosh girls I'm so sorry. I woke up late and then I got sick and then Andre sorta distracted me." I say as we climb in to Rina's 2011 Dodge Challenger V6.

"Don't worry Rose we knew you wouldn't be on time anyhow." Rina said as we pulled out of the gate. Lissa just nodded her head in agreement. I just huffed and leaned back in my seat.

"Come on guy's it's not like I'm all ways late." I say as I lay my feet across the back seat. "Wake me up when we get to Missolua." I say as I put my arm over my face.

An hour and a half later I was woke from my amazing dream of, me sitting at home with Andre and our amazing child, by Lissa shaking my shoulders. "Come on Rose wake up we are here." She said as she keep shaking my shoulder to try to get me up.

"Fine I'm up I'm up." I grumble as I sit up on the seat. I look around me to see that we were just entering the city.

"Come on Liss did you seriously have to wake me up now we wont be there for like another ten minutes." I complain as I try to lay back down.

"Oh no you don't Rose we need you up and ready for when we get there we have everything scheduled from the time we get there to the time we leave there tomorrow." Catarina said as we turned down a side street.

"Wait, wait, wait we are staying there tonight? Why didn't you tell me this? I don't have any clothes or anything!" I complained as we pulled down yet another side street.

"Yes we are staying there tonight and don't worry about clothes or anything me and Rina took the liberty of packing you a bag." Liss said as she tossed me a bag over the seat.

"Um, OK." I say as I rummage through the bag. They packed me some toiletries, a pair of my pajamas, and a new set of clothes for the next day. I would have to ask them later how they got into my room and got this stuff without me noticing.

"So girls whats on the itinerary for the next two days?" I ask as I set my bag off to the side and lean back into the seat.

"Well today we have full body massages, mud baths, seaweed wraps and then well we are going to go our room for the night. Tomorrow we are going to get manicures and pedicures get our hair done and then we are going to go back to the academy." Rina said as she pulled into the parking lot at the spa.

"Oh ya I will get to look all pretty when I get to see Andre." I said happily as I hoped out of the car taking my bag with me.

We went inside and Rina went up to the front desk to talk to the lady. I looked around the lobby in aw. The floor's were done in white marble and so were the walls. It looked amazing. "Rose, Liss come on we need to go up to our room and leave our stuff there so we can go get our massages." Rina said as she lead the way to the room. we threw our bags onto our beds and head down to get our massages.

We were getting full body massages by hot Latino guys. The entire time we were getting our massages

I was doing some harmless flirting. I wasn't the only one doing it the girls were doing it too.

When we were done getting our massages we slipped our clothes back on and headed to the small cafe across the street. When we sat down and started to look over the menu we started to talk. " So my Chickie's what are we doing this summer? We need to plan we only have one month left to our senior year!" I said excitedly. "I cant believe it is only a month until graduation and I will be the size of a blimp." I say groaning at the thought of it.

"Oh cut it out Rose you wont be that big!" Lissa exclaims as the waiter comes up to us to take our orders we told him what we wanted and handed him our menus.

"OK but as for this summer the guys were talking about going to Brazil for about a month and then Andre was talking about you and him going to Turkey to visit your parents for a couple of weeks." Rina said as the waiter came back with our drinks.

"HEY WAS TALKING ABOUT TAKING ME WHERE?" I screech thoroughly appalled. "Andre knows how my parents are. They didn't want me and Andre together before we finally admitted to liking each other. How the hell does he think they will react now that we are going to get married and have a baby together?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Rose I think he just wants to prove to you and your parents that he deserves you. I think he wants to prove it to himself also." Rina said trying to calm me down. Just then the waiter came back with our food and we began to dig in.

"Well Rina he should know he deserves me but the question is do I deserve him." I say instantly not so sure. "I mean I'm not the prettiest girl around, I'm far from rich, and honestly I don't think he really has any reason to stay with me besides this baby." I say.

"God, Rose how many times do we have to tell you? You are beautiful, he doesn't care if your rich, and he would stay because he loves you not because he has to." Lissa said sighing in exasperation.

"Sorry Liss it must just be the pregnancy hormones." I say laughing shakily. "It surprises me that even this early into the pregnancy I am affected this way. I cant imagine what it will be like farther into it." I say repressing a shudder.

"From what I hear you are only really bad in the third trimester." Rina said as she pulled out her purse to pay for ou food.

"No, no Rina let me pay for this it's the least I can do." I say as I pull out my purse and put down the required amount plus a tip. I look down a my watch. "Oh shit girls we need to get going or else we will be late for our mud baths." I say as I pull them out of the cafe and back over to the spa.

We spent the rest of the day pampering ourselves and catching up about what we missed out on over the past month. I told her all about Andre and the baby and she told me all about her and Michal. "Are you seriously telling me you and Michal hooked up at the same party me and Andre hooked up at?" I asked at one point in time.

"Yup that is exactly what I'm telling you." She replied happily.

Later that night when we went back to the room I called Andre. "Hello?" He answered after about ten rings. Hey sounded groggy as if he had just woke up.

"Hey baby." I say really happy to hear his voice.

"Oh hey Rose. Why are you calling? Is there something wrong with you? Is there something wrong with the baby?" He asks me instantly jumping to the worst possible conclusion.

"Calm down Andre me and the baby are fine I just wanted to talk to you." I say a tear escaping form my eye. "If you want I can hang up." I say brushing the tears away that were now falling freely down my face.

"No, no I don't want you to hang up I just thought you would be spending every waking moment with the girls while you are there." he said trying to sooth me. He must have heard my voice crack when I spoke last.

"I would me but they are watching saw and because of the pregnancy I think I would lose my lunch if I tried to watch it." I say chuckling softly thinking about how majorly my baby is all ready affecting me.

"What so funny Rosie?" Andre asks laughing a little along with me. God I love this man.

"Just thinking about how much this baby has affected me all ready. I mean I cant watch horror movies without being sick and my emotions are all over the place." I say chuckling slightly.

"Babe you are so weird when your pregnant. But it makes me love you even more." He said. I could her the smile in his voice.

"Well babe I think I'm gonna let you go me and this baby need some sleep and I'm pretty sure you do too." I say and yawn farther proving my point.

"OK I love you Rose. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too bye Andre." I say as I hang up the phone. When I hang up I bury my face in my hands and began to cry. 'I don't deserve him he is way to good for me.'I think as I begin to cry harder. 'God this is going to be hard.' I think as I drift off to sleep.

_well there you go everyone! Chapter six! I hope you all enjoyed it! well Review please and tell me what you think!_

_XOXO_

_sydney _


	8. Chapter 7

_hey everyone here is chapter seven! thank you everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! and as for all of you who told me if Rose should keep the baby I decided what I'm going to do._

_XOXO_

_sydney_

ANDRE POV

After I hung up with Rose I started to bang my head against the wall. "God damn it what did I get my self into? Fuck my life!" I yelled and buried my face into my hands.

Just then there was a knock on the door. when I opened it there stood Jace and Christian. "Cool it man we heard you all the way down the hall." Jace said as he pushed his way into the room with Christian right on his heels.

"So man whats with all the freaking out?" Christian asked as he sat down at my desk.

"Yeah seriously Dre we were sorta worried about your mental health." Jace said laughing slightly.

"The problem is that I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! Why in the hell did I even sleep with her? I mean really it's not like I didn't know this could happen but still, now that it has I'm freaking out!" I exclaim covering my face again.

"Dre what the fuck are you talking about man?" Jace asked me. He was looking at me as if he thought I was seriously off my rocker.

"Jace I'm saying that Rose is fucking pregnant!" I exclaim. I see the shock on both their faces so I explain. "Well the night of Chris's party last month well me and Rose decided we were gonna give us a shot as a couple." I start.

They look at me as if to say continue. "Well after we decided on that we went into the house and started to drink. A couple hours later Rose decided we were gonna go up to bed so we did. But we didn't just sleep. Me and Rose had sex!" I exclaimed. "And now she's pregnant." I say with a sigh.

"Wow man are you serious?" Jace asked at the same time christian said, "So that's what Liss was going on about. She was going on and on about something going on with Rose at the dace yesterday." He said as if he just figured something really important.

"Good job sparky but seriously I need you two to help me figure out what I'm going to do about this." I say getting slightly irritated with him.

"Sorry man. Well um I'm not sure how to handle this I haven't had to worry about it." Christian said with a shrug.

"OK Dre do you really love Roe? I mean really really love her." Jace asked me. I looked at him like he was stupid. "OK dumb question. But man if you really love her you shouldn't care if she is pregnant or not. Man I had to go through this with Maegan when we first started going out. She got pregnant but then she lost the baby."

"Dre you cant stress Rose out it could make her have a miscarriage." Jace said frowning slightly most likely remembering his ex-girlfriend Megan. After she lost the baby she got really depressed and killed herself.

"Jace I'm freaking out man. Rose was getting all upset over a bad choice of wording and really what if I say something wrong when her emotions are even worse? What if she leaves me? Guy's i don't think I could survive. Man this is going to be so hard after graduation. I'll need to find a job right away find us a place fuck how am I going to get all that money?" I say starting to freak out.

"Dude chill. Have you talked to your parents about this yet?" Christian asks me. (A/N Andre and Lissa's parents are still alive.)

"Fuck no I haven't. My mom and dad are going to be thrilled!" I say sarcastically. "But I"m pretty sure they would let me and Rose stay there until I can get us our own place." I say deciding that I would call them and tell them once the guys left.

2 hours later

Jace and Chris had just left my room when I dialed in my parents number. It was only 10 o'clock so they should be up still.

"Hello Dragimoir residence." my mom's ever perky voice answered the phone after about four rings.

"Hey mom it's Andre. Is dad there because I really need to talk to you both." I say trying to decide how I was going to inform them that I had gotten my girlfriend pregnant.

"Oh hi sweetie and yes your father is home. I'll put you on speaker phone." She said as there was a small click that told me I was now on speaker. "There honey your on speaker now." My mom said as I heard her sit down on the couch.

"Hello son how have you been?" My father asks as my mother sits down with the phone.

"I've been good but I have some really big news to tell you and mom." I say silently praying that he is in a good mood.

"OK well spit it out son we don't have all night." My dad said slightly laughing which told me he was simply joking.

"OK well um ah Rose is pregnant." I say in a rush.

"Slow down and tell us that again." My mom says slightly reproaching.

"I said that Rose is pregnant." I say again only slower. There was silence on the other end. "Mom? Dad? You there still?" I ask praying they aren't that mad.

"WHAT?" My parents screamed. Fuck there pissed. "Honey are you telling us that you got a girl pregnant OUT OF WEDLOCK!" My mom asked yelling the last part.

"Mom calm down it isn't tat big of a deal. Me and Rose plan on getting married after the baby is born anyhow. She says she doesn't want to get married while she is the size of a blimp." I say laughing slightly at how ridicules that is.

"Andre are you sure you want to do this? I mean I sure you could just pay her child support and you wouldn't have to worry about it." My father said his voice strained. Oh hell no he did not just suggest that I leave Rose.

"No dad I love Rose and I plan on spending the rest of my life with her and our baby!" I yelled. How dare he even suggest such a thing. Is he fucking retarded. "Dad even if I didn't want to be with Rose I couldn't just turn around and pretend she doesn't exist she is Lissa's best friend." I say trying to compose myself.

"Oh that Rose. Why didn't you say so son. We like her." My dad said. sometimes I swear that man is bipolar.

"Yes dad that Rose, and I didn't tell you because you didn't ask." I say exasperated. "Dad please take no offense to this but are you bipolar?" I ask because seriously I wonder.

He just laughs. "You know Andre your mother just asked me that the other day." My dad said laughing loudly.

"OK um well dad I need to ask you a favor." I say biting my lip hoping he says yes.

"OK shoot Andre what is it?" My dad says as he quiets his laughter.

"Well I was wondering if me and Rose could possibly stay with you and mom while I try to find us a house of our own." I say hoping he says yes.

"Yeah I don't see a problem with that me and your mother would love to have you and Rose here with us." My dad said and you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thank you dad I promise me and Rose will be out of the house as soon as I can find us a house." I say.

"There would be no need to get out as soon as possible Andre I mean it when I say me and your mother would love to have you here." He said and he sounded sincere. "Well I'm sorry son but I need to go. I'll talk to you later." He said and hung up.

I flipped my phone shut and layed back on my bed. Soon I was fast asleep. My phone rang what felt like seconds later but was actually hours because it was almost dawn. "Hello?" I ask slightly groggy.

"Andre? This is Lissa you need to get to Missolua as soon as is wrong with Rose." She said as she hung up.

I jumped out of bed and pulled on my shoes and jacket. I needed to get to Missolua and fast.

_Dun Dun Dun! whats wrong with Rose? Will the baby be ok? you'll find out faster if you review!_

_XOXO_

_sydney_


	9. Chapter 8

_OK everyone well here is chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry about the wait tho. I've been so worried about my final exams but as soon as the school year is over i will update a lot more often!_

_XOXO_

_sydney_

ANDRE POV

I ran out of my room, down the steps, and out to my car. I ignored everyone who was yelling at me and trying to get me to stop. All I cared about was getting to the hospital to see Rose and make sure our baby is all right. When I was almost to my car I ran face first into Michal, Jace, and Christian.

"Whoa man were is the fire?" Jace asked laughing slightly. When I didn't respond he took a closer look at my face and he instantly became serious. "Whats wrong Andre?" He asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders to prevent me from bolting.

"Nothings wrong. Just that fact that my fiance is in the hospital and I have no clue if she is OK or if our baby is OK. That's not bad at all." I say starting to get pissed that he was preventing me from going to see my Rose. "I need to go. Now. I need to make sure Rose is OK. If you guys are coming then get your asses moving." I say as I pull away and take off running to my car. I vaguely heard them running after me but I didn't care all i cared about was getting to Rose and my baby.

ROSE POV

Blackness. That's all there I could feel. Cold, black, darkness. I didn't know where I was or how I got there all I knew is that I need to get back to consciousness for my baby and for Andre. Just as I thought this I was brought back to consciousness by the sounds of arguing right out side of my room.

"What do you mean I cant go in there? That is my fiance and child laying on that hospital bed in there and you wont let me go in?" I recognized that voice as Andres. I looked around and saw that my door was open and I saw him right outside of it arguing with a doctor.

"I'm sorry sir but had a bad allergic reaction to avocado that was in the salad that she had at the resort. If and hadn't had an Epi pen with them her condition could have been even worse and she could have lost the babies." I heard the doctor say. Wait babies an in plural?

"Andre." I just barely managed to croak out before I fell back into UN-consciousness.

When I woke up again Andre was sitting in the chair beside my bed and was asleep with his face buried in the blankets. I pushed his hair aside so I could get a good view of the side of his face. He looked so young when he slept.

He stirred when I touched him. He woke slowly. "Oh my gosh Rose. Thank god your OK." He said as he pulled my into a hug. When he pulled away he gave me a slow sweet kiss on the lips. "Rose you scared the shit out of me." He said as he kissed me once again.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't realize there was avocado in the salad. At least our baby is OK." I say as I place my hand on my stomach and smile thinking about what our baby will look like.

"Babies." Andre says quietly as he places his hand over my own.

"What?" I asked confused. Did he just say babies? Oh yeah I heard the doctor say something about that earlier.

"I said babies. Rose were having twins." He said excitedly. I was getting really excited also. I mean one baby is great but two? That's amazing.

"Oh my gosh are you serious? This is amazing. But wait Andre what are we going to do after school? I mean we don't have any place to stay and with the babies there will be tons of hospital bills and..." I started to freak out.

"Rose babe calm down it's not good for the babies. And don't worry it is all taken are of. My parents say that after we get back from visiting you parents in Turkey we can stay with them until I get us our own house." He said with a slightly amused smile on his face.

"OK. So were are Lissa And Catarina?" I ask as I pull away from him.

"They are out in the waiting room with Jace, Christian, and Michal. Want me to go get them?" He asked me. I just nodded my head. I really needed to thank them. "OK babe I'll be back in a little bit." He said as he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then left to get Lissa and Rina.

When they got too the room Lissa and Rina launched themselves at me. "Oh my gosh Rose. Thank god you are all right! You are all right, right? Is the baby all right?" Lissa said in a rush. Rina nodded her head as if saying she felt the same way as Lissa.

I just chuckled slightly. "Yes Liss and Rina I'm fine and the babies are fine also." I say as I rub my stomach lovingly where a small but defined bump was just starting to form.

"Wait, wait, what? What do you mean by babies?" Rina asked.

I laughed again and smiled broadly at her and Lissa. "I mean me and Andre are having twins!" I squealed excitedly

"Oh my gosh congratulations." They squealed and threw their arms around me again. I beamed and hugged them back. "If their both girls your naming them after us." Rina said as she pulled away from me.

I laughed again. "Well after you guys saved my life, and their lives earlier I think I owe you that much and more." I say seriously.

"Rose you have no reason to thank us. You would have done the same thing if it was either of us. We are just lucky you all ways carry an Epi pen with you." Lissa said as she sat in the chair right next to my bed.

"Yeah it is a good thing or else allot worse could have happened to you and the babies." Rina said seriously as she sat at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah I know, and I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused you guys. I didn't mean to eat the avocado I mean seriously if I would have realized it was in the salad sooner we wouldn't be here right now." I said letting out a shaky laugh.

"Rose it's fine. I'll be right back I'm going to go get the guys." Rina said as she stood up and left the room.

"So Rose what are you and Andre gonna do after you get back from Turkey? I mean I'm not saying I don't have faith in you two but seriously where are you gonna stay?" She asked me.

"Well your parents said that we can stay there with them until Andre finds us a house of our own." I say smiling at her.

"Oh that's great. Do they know your pregnant?" She asked me looking slightly worried. She was probably trying to imagine how her parents would react to the fact that Andre got me pregnant.

"I don't know Liss but there is nothing to worry about." I say and just then everyone came crowding into the room.

"Hey Rosie how you feeling?" Christian asked me as he wrapped his arms around Lissa's shoulders.

"I'm feeling fine Chrissie." I say getting him back for he Rosie comment.

"Hey Rose it's good to see that your OK, and that the babies are OK." jace said as he leaned against the wall directly across from me. While he said this Michal nodded his head in agreement and wrapped his arms around Rina's waist.

"So Rose do you know when we can spring you form this joint." Michal asked as him and Rina went and sat on the other hospital bed.

"No I haven't talked to a doctor yet." I say slightly upset because I didn't know when I could leave.

"I have and she said the she wanted to keep Rose over night for observation but said that if all goes well Rose can come home in the morning." Andre said as he came and sat down next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

Just then a nurse came in to take my vitals. she said it seemed all right and that she would send the doctor in in a little bit. "Well lets see how long until I get out of this hell hole." I asy just before the doctor enters the room.

"How are you feeling ?" She asked me as she stood at the foot of my bed and looked over the clip board she had in her hands.

"I'm feeling OK but it hurts when I talk." I say my voice cracking at the end because I had talked way too much all ready.

"Well it is perfectly understandable that your throat would be sore seeing as it was swelled almost all the way shut." She said as she came over to me and told me to open my mouth. I did so and she shined a light into my mouth and looked ant my throat. "Well the swelling is almost completely gone but I would still like to keep you over night for observation just to make sure it didn't harm you or the babies at all." She said as she straightened up from standing beside me.

"OK what ever you think is best doctor but on on condition." I say. She nods her as if telling me to continue. "I want him too stay with me tonight." I say as i lean my head back onto Andre's chest.

" we don't really like it when people stay with the patients..." She starts but then I cut her off.

"He my fiance and the father of my babies and if you don't let him stay with me I'll sign myself out and take my chances." I say. I just didn't want to be alone because I am scared of hospitals and all my friends knew this.

"Fine but only because I don't want to argue with you because it is bad for the babies." She said as she left the room.

"Babe why were you such a bitch to the doctor? She was just trying to help." Andre said as he pulled me tighter to his chest.

"I'm sorry babe but you know why I don't want to stay here alone." I say as I turn my head and kiss the side of his jaw.

"Babe it's fine but why didn't you just tell her?" He asked me.

"Because if I told her the reason I am afraid of hospitals she would lock me up in the loony bin for sure." I say and lean farther into him. he didn't push for an explanation. We all chatted for a while longer until everyone had to leave.

*The next morning*

I was awoken again by the sounds of arguing. "Andre let us in too see our daughter this instant!" I heard my fathers voice demand. Oh shit this is not good.

"I'm sorry sir but Rose is sleeping and you know how she is if you wake her up." He said chuckling slightly.

I look towards the still open door and see my parents standing there arguing with Andre. "Baba? Mom? What are you doing here?"

_well there you go everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will have lots more parental drama. I want at least 5 more reviews before i update again._

_XOXO_

_sydney_


	10. Chapter 9

_hey everyone! sorry it took me so long to update but i had exams last week and i had 2 study like crazy! well her4e is chapter nine i hope you enjoy!_

_XOXO_

_sydney_

Oh shit I'm fucking dead. That was all I could think as my parents made their way over to my bed. "Hello kiz!" my father said brightly as he leaned down and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I hugged him back wearily because he was usually never the type to give hugs. "Hello baba. Hello mama. How have you been?" I ask brightly as I pull out of the hug. Andre came and sat down beside he and wrapped his arms around me resting his hands on my stomach. I placed my hands on top of his with my left hand on top. With my ring in full view.

"Rosemarie Hathaway what the hell is that?" My mother asked deathly calm as she pointed at my hand.

I mentally cursed myself because I completely forgot about the ring. "A flying monkey. What does it look like?" I said in true Rose Hathaway fashion.

"Rosemarie don't sass your mother and tell us why the hell you have a skating rink on you ring finger." My father said getting upset with me.

"Well baba there is a perfectly good reason why I have an engagement ring on my left finger. It's because I'm engaged to this guy right here." I say as I lean up and kiss him. "Oh I'm also carrying his babies." I say and pull up the hospital gown so my parents can see my stomach.

My parents have mixed emotions on their faces. My mother has a mix of anger and joy that she is going to be a grandparent. And distress because I got pregnant so young just like she did. She always said I was a mistake but a good mistake.

My fathers face showed the same thing as my mother's. The only exception was that his face showed pride. He was proud because I finally found some one to love me no matter what. Just like he found with my mother.

My mom reached her hand out as if too touch my stomach but stopped short and looked at me. "May I?" She asked indicating to my stomach.

"Of course you can mama!" I say suprised that she asked. Me and mama talked for a little while longer while baba talked to Andre. After a little while of my mother oohing and ahing over my baby bump mama turned her attention to baba. "Well abe don't you think it's about time we take young mister Dragomir over here out into the hall for a little chat." My mother says brightly. Baba just nods his heasd and stands up with my mother and heads towards the door.

Andre was about to stand up and fallow them but I pulled him back down. "Be afraid be very afraid." I whisper as I give him a swift kiss on the lips and push him off the bed. "Now go mama and baba aren't very patient people." I say as he walks out the door.

ANDRE POV

When I get out into the hallway Abe and Janine are standing holding hands right across from the door to Rose's room. As I came out I shut the door behind me.

"OK now son I'm not going to sugar coat anything here I'm just going to say it. I swear to whoever you believe in that if you hurt my daughter in any shape way or form I will personally hunt you down and kill you. I'm not afraid to go to jail again." Abe said as he leaned back against the wall.

"I promise Abe would never hurt Rose. I love her and our babies far too much to ever do them any harm." I say completely honest and serious.

"Good because I agree with my husband completely when he says that we will kill you if you hurt her. We may not see her that often but we love Rose very much and would do anything to see her happy." Janine says starting to get slightly teary eyed.

"I promise Janine I will never hurt her." I say as I place a hand on her shoulder.

She placed her hand over mine and smiled at me. "You better keep he safe. Now go back in there and see your fiance." She said as she gave me a little push towards the door to Rose's room.

When I went inside Rose was sleeping so I gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat down on the chair beside her and went to sleep.

_I know this was a really short chapter but I just felt obligated to give you one since it has been so lons since I updated last. well seeing as school is out I will update a lot more often. the next chapter will be longer I promise._

_XOXO_

_sydney_


	11. Chapter 10

_well everyone here is chapter 10! I'm sorry about the shortness of the last chapter I just felt like I had to put one up. But anyhow this chapter will be way longer!_

_XOXO_

_sydney_

ROSE POV

When Andre left the room I started to get a little tired so I decided I was going to sleep for a while. As soon as I was asleep I started to dream. In my dream Andre, me, and the two most adorable children ever were sitting in a field having a picnic. Then all of a sudden thing started to get really weird really fast. Out of no where came this gorgeous woman and she walked over to Andre. He grabbed her hand and kissed her passionately and then disappeared into the fog that was quickly forming around me. I looked for the children but all I found in their place was two little tomb stones. I was completely alone.

I awoke with a start I was panting and breathing heavily. My heart was racing and I heard the heart monitor blaring at the sudden change in my heart beat but I didn't care. I looked around to make sure that Andre was in the room with me.

I looked around frightened. I found him standing by the door calling for a nurse. "Andre." I said softly. He heard me apparently and turned to look at me with so much love in his eyes. My heart beat began to slow. As soon as my heart rate slowed I began to cry. Not soft sniffles but gut wrenching sobs.

Andre raced over to me instantly even more worried. "Whats wrong Rose?" He asked as he clutched me to his chest.

I just sobbed harder. After a while my crying calmed down. "Andre if I would of lost the babies would you have left me?" I asked instantly self conscious as the words leave my mouth. At first Andre just hugged me to him.

After a little while Andre began to speak. "Rose if you would have lost our babies I would have been upset. I would have been upset that I would never get to hold my precious babies, but Rose I would not be upset with you. It wouldn't have been your fault. Rose I would never leave you for that reason or ever. Why do you ask?" He asked me.

I sigh well might as well tell him he'll probably put me in the physic ward but oh well. "Well I had this dream that our babies had died and that you left me for some woman." I say and then cringe in anticipation for what I know will happen next.

But he didn't call me crazy. He didn't accuse me of being insane. What surprised me was that he pulled me to him in a tight embrace. "Rose I will never leave you. I promise." He said as he pressed a soft sweet kiss to my lips.

After a while we were interrupted by a loud throat clearing. We sprung apart as a doctor entered the room. "Hello , . " She said with a smile. Andre and I mumbled hello. "Well I'm sure you are anxious to get out of here so you may go as soon as we have you sign a few papers." The doctor said as a nurse came in with some papers.

I signed them all and was free to go. Me and Andre went out to his car and he started to drive. "So babe do you want to go and get something to eat?" He asked me. My stomach growled she he just chuckled and started driving towards my favorite Asian restaurant.

When we got there we were seated immediately. "So babe what do you think are some good baby name's." I asked after we gave our order to the waitress.

"I don't know I was thinking if ones a boy we could name him Joshua Eric or we could name him Kyle Shaun. For a girl I was thinking Amber Vasalissa or Cloe Violet. How about you?" he asked absent minded playing with my fingers.

"Well I was thinking for girl we could name her Michelle Janet or Haley Rina. And for a boy I was thinking maybe like Jared Scott or Jack Gordon. What do you think of those names?" I ask intertwining my fingers with his.

"I love those names." He said just as the waitress comes over with our food. Ass soon as the smell from them hit my nose I felt nauseous. I bolted from my chair and ran to the bathroom to puke my gut's up.

ANDRE POV

I saw the look in Rose's right before she ran to the bathroom. I hailed the waitress back over to our table. "Can I help you Sir?" She asked me in a slightly Korean accented voice. I had to admit she was pretty but not as pretty as my Rose.

"Yah do you think you could possibly wrap up our food she isn't feeling well?" I ask smiling politely at her.

"Sure." She said and smiled st me before bringing our dishes back to the kitchen so she could wrap our food. Just as she returned to the table so did Rose.

"Thank you." I said to the waitress as I took the food from her and handed her a 100 dollar bill and told her to keep the change. "Come on Rose you can eat when we get but we really need to get back to 's before curfew." I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her from the restaurant.

When we got into the car Rose started to talk." Thanks for getting me out of there I don't think I could of stood that smell much longer." She said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

I laughed out right. "Wow who would have thought that Rose Hathaway would have turned her back on Chinese food." I say laughing as I pull out onto the main road.

"Shut up Andre!" She said her voice kind of squeaking at the end meaning she is serious and wants me to shut up.

"Sorry babe." I say as I wrap an arm around her shoulders. she snuggled into my side and fell asleep.

When we got back to the academy I carried Rose up to my room and laid her on my bed. I called Lissa right before I went to sleep. "Hello?" Lissa answered her phone after the sixth ring and she sounded as if she had just woke up.

"Hey Liss it's Andre I just wanted to tell you that Rose is home so if you want to see her in the morning she will be in my room." I say and hang up be fore she can even say anything. I rawlinto bed next to Rose and fall into a dreamless sleep.

6 _**weeks later**_

ROSE POV

Me and Andre had just got to the clinic for my first ultrasound. I signed in and sat down and started to read a magazine while I waited for my name to be called. Soon I heard my name being called from the front desk. A nurse came and was smiling at me brightly.

"Well then if you will follow me I'll lead you to the ultrasound room." The nurse said. I nodded my head. Andre helped me stand and we fallowed her to the ultra sound room. It was a small room with a bed in the center and a chair off to the left side. On the right side the ultra sound equipment was set up. "Here drink this water and the doctor will be in." She said as she handed me a large glass filled with water and exited the room.

I chugged down the whole glass in less than a minute. "So Andre why do you think she made me drink all that water?" I ask trying to figure out why I would have to.

"Well my mom said that while she was pregnant with me and Liss the doctor made her drink a bunch of water so that they could see the baby better." Andre said absent minded.

"Oh." Was all I said. A few minutes later the doctor came back into the room.

"Well please lift up your shirt for me." The doctor said as she shut the door and turned off the lights. the only light in the room was coming from the monitor she had turned on before she had left.

She squirted some gel like stuff onto one of the ultrasound wands and started to run it over my stomach. "Oh my gosh that's cold!" I exclaimed as it touched my bare skin. The doctor and Andre just chuckled slightly and the doctor turned back to the screen. The doctor pushed down on my stomach which made me have to pee even more than I all ready did.

"There you are you little buggers." The doctor mumbled and turned the screen towards me. What I saw on the screen made me want to cry. I saw the small forms of two babies. We could make out the outlines of the bodies but just barely. We could see the heads and the hand of one of them. they were facing opposite of each other.

I hadn't realized I has been crying until Andre wiped the tears from my eyes and squeezed my hand. The doctor printed off some pictures and gave them to us. she wiped the gell off my stomach and told me I could leave.

Me and Andre went to go find Liss and Rina and show them the pictures of our babies. The pieces of my seemingly perfect life falling into place little did I know my life was going to change in ways I would never have imagined.

_there you go everyone chapter 10! Review!_

_XOXO_

_sydney _


	12. Chapter 11

hey everyone here is chapter 11!

XOXO

sydney

ROSE POV

Andre, Lissa, Rina, Michal, Chris and I were all hanging out in my room one night after school. Me and Andre were lounging on my bed while Liss and Chris occupied the couch and Rina and Michal leaned against the front of the couch. We were talking about graduation. "So Rose we need to go dress shopping so you actually have a dress that fit's." Rina said as she twined and un-twined her fingers with Michal's.

"Yah Rose sorry to say but you've sorta gotten to big for your dresses." Lissa said burying her face in Christians chest most likely thinking I'm going to explode.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I say as I start to climb off the bed. Andre helped me stand because in my opinion I was way too fucking fat. I was all ready along 3 months along. I was huge.

"Good we'll go tomorrow after your doctors appointment." Rina said smiling happily. "I want too see my baby niece and nephew first thing after it." She said smiling broadly.

"Rina I don't know the genders of the babies yet. 'Sides you aint even my sister so they aint your niece and nephew." I say matter of factly.

"Yah well we are practically sister so shut up." she says laughing slightly. I laughed also because she was right. Me her and Lissa had know each other since the first day of kindergarten and have been practically inseparable ever since.

"Yes that is verey true. you and Lissa are practically my sisters. Aint that right Liss?" I say loudly startling her out of her heavy make out session with Christian.

"What did you say?" Lissa asked turning a very unattractive shade of red.

"Oh nothing I was just saying how you and Christian had sex last night and you loved it." I said her face instantly turning a deeper shade of red. She started to say something but I cut her off. "I was just kidding Liss. I was really saying that you and Rina are practically my sisters." I say laughing at her discomfort.

"Oh shut up Rose!" She exclaimed and threw a book at my head. I easily dodged it but Andre wasn't so lucky it hit him square in the face.

"OW!" He exclaimed and bent over clutching his nose. I could see the blood rushing from his nose and I could tell it was broke. Seeing the blood made me nauseous. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up the entire contents of my stomach. When I was done barfing I got up brushed my teeth and went back into my room.

When I got out there Andre and the other guys were gone. " Hey Liss, Rina where are the guys at?" I ask as I go and sit beside them on the couch.

"Oh they muttering some thing about me being a bitch and going to the infirmary." Lissa said giggling slightly. I laughed out right and rolled my eye's.

"Well girlie's get the hell out of my room I'm gonna go take a nap." I say as I stand up and push them out of my room and go lay down on my bed. I reach over and grab my phone off my bed and sent Andre a quick text. hey baby com 2 my room wen ur done! ~ R xx. when that was done I instantly got a reply.

KK Rosie I'll be there soon!~ A xx. I mentally groaned at him calling me Rosie but I let it slide. Not long after I got the text Andre showed up at my room. He didn't even bother knocking he just walked right in and flopped down on my bed beside me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "I love you Rose." He whispered in my ear before I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke with a strong feeling of nauseousness. I jumped off the bed pulling and re with me and ran straight to the bathroom. After about three seconds of my throwing up I felt Andre come and kneel beside me and pull my hair away from my face. After throwing up the entire contents of my stomach I stood up and brushed my teeth. "God damn it Andre I swear I'm gonna kill you." I say as I finish brushing my teeth.

"No you wont. You love me far to much to kill me." He says as he wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the lips.

I pull away from him to tease him. "Oh no you don't that is exactly what led to this happening." I say and point to my rather large stomach.

"Oh Rose you are not that big." He said and rolled his eye's. He came and wrapped his arms around me. "Besides nothing can happen seeing as your all ready pregnant." He whispered and started to kiss his way down my neck.

"Well I may all ready be pregnant but sex can cause labor and we don't want that yet now do we?" I ask as I pull his lips up to mine in a pretty steamy kiss. After awhile I pull away and back away from him. "Now get out I need to shower because we have an ultrasound appointment at two." I say and push him out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

After about twenty minutes I got out of the shower and dried off. I looked around the room for my clothes but then I realized I didn't bring any with me so I just walked out into my bedroom stark ass naked. When I went into the room I instantly regretted it. Andre was sitting on my bed talking to Jace. When they heard me come out of the bathroom they turned with smiles on their faces. When they realized I was naked Andre instantly covered Jace's and I ran back into the bathroom.

After a little while of me searching for my towel which I had some how lost there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called even though I figured it was Andre.

And I was right. "It's Andre. Can I come in?" He asked. I walked over to the door and unlocked it and let him in.

He came in carrying some clothes for me. "Oh thank God you thought to bring me clothes." I say as I fling my arms around his neck and give him a quick kiss and take the clothes and pull them on. He had grabbed me a pair of old St. Vlad's sweats and a simple black v-neck T-shirt. "Thank you." I say as I give him a soft kiss on the lips and head back out into my room.

Jace is still sitting on my bed when I go out there. "UM, I'm uh, sorry that you had to see that." I say blushing slightly and bow my head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I've never imagined you naked before." Jace said chuckling slightly. My head shot up instantly and I shot him a short glare. He just chuckled nervously and got up and left the room. I turned behind me to see that Andre had come out of the bathroom and was glaring at the door that Jace has just exited.

"Babe calm down he probably thought about me naked before I was fat and engaged to the most amazing man in the world." I say trying to calm him and kiss him to prove that he is the only man I have eyes for.

"I know but I don't like guy's looking at you like that especially if they are supposedly my best friends." He said bitterly as he pulled away from me.

"Babe come on let's just go we have to go see our babies now!" I say faking enthusiasm. I'm mean don't get me wrong I'm dying to see my babies but I really need to get his mind off this thing with Jace.

JACE POV

WHAT THE FUCK! WHY IN THE HELL DID I LET HER GO THREE YEARS AGO WHEN I COULD HAVE HAD HER! I mentally screamed at myself. Man I love Rose but she has Andre now. I'll never get a chance with her. I think to myself and decide I'm going to try to get her no madder how long it takes.

ANDRE POV

Man why did Jace have to chose now to tell me he has feelings for my beautiful Rose. I really hate him right now. I let out a soothing breath as I feel Rose snuggle closer into my side. We had just left the mall and the day really wore Rose out.

2 weeks later

ROSE POV

Finally! It's graduation today. The day I finally get to get out into the real world and be a real true family with Andre. I look around the room as we enter to fan fair and processional being played by the JR. high band. I look around and spot mine and Andre's parents sitting together talking.

I saw a strange woman I had never seen before sitting with Andre's parents and made a mental note to ask him who she was later. We sat through the opening speech and the speech from the honored alumni or whatever before we finally got or diplomas. after we all got our diplomas the valedictorian and salutatorian who were surprise surprise Lissa and Andre we threw are caps up in the air and talked while the band played fain fair and recessional. After all our parent and that cleared the auditorium we left to go find our family and get pictures done. Andre, Lissa, and I found our parents and that women right outside the the doors to the auditorium.

"Mom! Dad! Aunt Janell!" Lissa yelled and launched herself into the arms of her parents and then hugged her aunt. Andre then went and shook his fathers hand and then hugged his mom and aunt.

While they were doing this I went over to my parents and gave them hugs. "Oh mama, baba I'm so glad you are here." I say as I pull away from them and give them warm smiles.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." My mom whispered as she pulled me into another tight embrace.

Later that night Lissa, Andre, and I all went out with our parents to celebrate. When we all met out by the limo that the Dragomir's had rented for the night. I was the last person there of course and when I did get there I was assaulted by Andre's lips. "Hey gorgeous." He said to me as he pulled away from my lips then he knelt down in front of me and kissed my ever growing baby bump. "Hey babies." He whispered and when he said this I felt two very distinct kicks to my stomach. I cringed but showed no other signs that it hurt that bad.

"Hey babe did you feel that?" I ask Andre as he stands up, an exuberant smile lighting up my face.

"Felt what babe?" he asked as he led me towards our family's.

"Oh nothing nothing. Just that our babies kicked when they heard your voice." I say smiling up at him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Really?" He asked his face lighting up like a little kids on Christmas morning.

"Yes really now come on slow ass lets go see our family," I say and drag him over to the limo.

"Rose, dear, it's so nice to see you." Reah, Andre's mom said as she pulled me into a hug. "Oh and my goodness you look stunning you are absolutely glowing." She said as she held me out at arms length to get a good look.

"Thanks ." I say smiling politely as I pull out of her grip and wrap an arm around Andre and rest a hand on my stomach where the twins have been kicking nonstop.

This action goes unnoticed by everyone but Andre and his aunt who has been staring at me oddly ever since me and Andre got to the car. "Are you OK Rose? Are the babies OK?" He asked worrying slightly as we get into the limo.

"I'm fine Andre the babies have just be kicking like crazy." I say calming him down.

"Oh OK. Are you sure your OK? They aren't hurting you are they?" He asked getting that protective fierceness that I have all ways admired in him.

"Yes Andre I'm fine and no they aren't hurting me. So do you want to introduce me to your aunt, or whatever she is." I say indicating to the women directly across from me. She didn't look much like Andre or Liss or their parents.

"Oh yeah sorry. Rose this is my Aunt Janell. She's my mom's sister. Aunt Janell this is my fiance Rose." He said indicating between us.

"It's nice to meet ." I said and extended my hand to shake hers.

"It's nice to meet you too Rose and please just call me Janell or Aunt Janell seeing as we will be family soon." She said smiling warmly at me. "I so glad Andre finally asked you out he has been ranting and raving about you for over five years now." Janell complained loudly.

"Oh has he now?" I ask my body shaking with laughter.

"Yes and finally he got you. I mean seriously I thought I was going to have to ask you out for him!" She exclaimed.

"Well now wouldn't that have been a sight!" I say laughing even harder. I looked at Andre's face and calmed my breathing. He was blushing like crazy. "Oh it's OK baby you know we only make fun of you because we love you." I say as I lean up and kiss him full on the lips.

"Well I know that's why you do it but I'm not so sure about her. I think she might just hate me." He said jokingly as he pulled away from me.

"Oh you know she loves you." I say to him and then turn to the rest of them and begin to talk until we get to the restaurant.


	13. Chapter 12

_hey everyone I'm so sorry about the wait on this chapter. Things have just been so hectic around my house lately. Oh and in case you didn't realize I changed the title of the story because the old one didn't fit._

_XOXO_

_sydney_

ROSE POV

The night was amazing. We went to a restaurant not to far from the school. It was called Carino's Italian. (A/N real restaurant in missoula.) It was a nice little Italian place which was good because I had been craving Italian food for the longest time. We spent most of the nigh reminiscing about old time and getting caught up on what we had been doing through out the year. I also got to know more about Janell. Janell was Rhea's older sister. Janell was 47 and older then Rhea by 8 years. Janell had been married to a man named Joshua Mukka for 15 years until he suddenly died of a heart attack 5 years ago.' That must have been the funeral Lissa and Andre had to go to during Christmas break that one year.' my mind whispered to me.

Janell had met Josh at a a Christmas party her employer had throw. Josh was her employers son and they had met at the party and really hit it off. not even a year later they were married.

I got to know really really well through out the night. When we made it back to the academy me and Andre parted ways with our family and made our way up to our dorm. when Andre had proposed to me I had moved into his room with him.

Me and Andre went into the bathroom to take a shower. Things started to get heated really fast.

*~* M SCENE *~*

Andre grabbed me from around the waist and started to kiss up and down my neck going lower with each pass. Just to tease him I started to grind my ass against his manhood. I immediately felt him get hard. He turned me around in his embrace and dipped his head and took my exposed breast into his mouth and started to bite and suck on my nipple and he massaged the other breast with his hand. to make it easier on him i jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. My centre poised right above his manhood. It made it allot easier for him to reach my breasts. Not long after he switched breasts. "Andre ... please... I... need... you...now." I said in between heavy breaths.

"Mmmm." I felt him moan against my skin which just turned me on more. I was so God damn wet. After awhile he got tired of just playing with my boobs so he plunged into me. Hard. I felt so good.

As he thrust in and out of me I moaned in pure bliss. I knew my release was close because I felt the muscles in my lower abdomen tighten. "Oh Andre faster!" I yelled out as I met him thrust for thrust. I had my release at the same moment that he had his. We screamed out each others names as we rode out our orgasms together.

*~* M SCENE OVER *~*

He set me down on my feet and we finished our shower only stopping a couple time to kiss. When we were done with our shower we went to lay down in bed.

ANDRE POV

After we finished our shower Rose and I went to lay down. Rose started to play with my dog tags that hung around my neck. I could tell something was on her mind and that it was bothering her. "Rose whats wrong? I can tell some thing is bothering you because you only ever play with my dog tags when some thing is bothering you. So what is it?" I asked softly.

She let out a long breath trying to figure out how to start. "Andre do you remember how a couple days before we got together you were talking about joining the air force after we graduated?" I just nodded knowing where she was going with this. "Well are you still going to join after all that has happened?" She asked me afraid of what my answer would be.

"To tell you the truth Rose no I'm not. I mean it would be an honor to serve our country but I don't think I could leave you alone with our children for that length of time. I don't want you to have to explain to them why they don't have a daddy if I died over there." I told her tears leaking from both of our eyes.

" I love you Andre with all my heart. You know that. But if you want to join then join I don't want to hold you back ." Rose said with tears streaming down her face.

"Rose, Rose, Rose." I say soothingly gently stroking her hair giving her small kisses all over her face. " You are not holding me back. You are giving me the most amazing thing you could ever imagine. You are giving me a family. Before you I never wanted kids but now that your pregnant with our children I could never imagine not wanting kids and I would never leave you guy's." I said planting a small kiss on her forehead. "Now sleep my beautiful Rose you need all the rest you can get for tomorrow. We're packing everything up and shipping it to my parents house and then we are heading to Turkey to see your parents. We aren't going to Rio with the guys." I said and started to hum her to sleep like I did every night since I found out she was pregnant. I was humming the song that we had are first kiss during. The song during which I realized that I love her unconditionally and the song during which I decided I would give my life just to protect her.

"I love you Rose." I whispered into her hair as I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was awoken by a hand hitting my face and a leg kicking my shin. I opened my eye's to see Rose scrambling out of the bed. She had this look on her face that instantly alerted me to the fact that she was about to throw up. I fallowed her into the bathroom and held her hair while she emptied the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet. "Shh Rose it's OK." I said soothingly as I rubbed circles in her back. After a few minutes she pulled away from the toilet.

" God damn this morning sickness sucks ass I hope it ends soon." Rose spat through her teeth as she got up to brush her teeth.

"Oh Rose it cant be that bad." I said as I rapped my arms around her waist.

"How would you feel if you had to puke your gut's up every single morning? Huh?" she asked me slightly irritated. Fucking mood swings.

"I suppose I never thought of that." I said honestly. "Sorry babe." I said as I leaned down and kissed her.

"It's OK. Well come on babe we need to shower because we have a baby appointment in like and hour. We get to find out the genders today." Rose said excitedly.

*1 hour later*

ROSE POV

Me and Andre were sitting in the waiting room at the clinic waiting to get in to see so we could find out the genders of our babies.I was so excited I was practically bouncing out of my seat.

" the doctor will see you now." The nurse called from her spot behind the desk. I stood up with Andre and grabbed his hand as we made our way towards the ultrasound room where the doctor was undoubtedly waiting for us.

"Rose, Andre how nice to see you. Are you ready to find out the sex of your babies?" Dr. Oldenski asked when we entered the.

I nodded my head smiling broadly as I lied down on the bed and she dimmed the lights. She then mad her way over to me and put the jelly on my stomach. I was four moths pregnant so we finally got to find out the sex of each baby today so long as they were in the proper position for us to get a good look. "Andre what do you want to have?" I asked as I played absent mindedly with his fingers as the doctor looked for the babies.

"To tell you the truth I hope we have a boy and girl." He said smiling at me.

"Same here." I said as I turned me attention to the doctor.

"Rose look right there." The doctor said drawing both mine an Andre's attention to the screen. "That is your son. and the other little one is your adorable daughter." said pointing to each baby in turn.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed excitedly and hugged both and Andre. "Thank you...thank you... thank you." I said to Andre in between kisses.

"Not that I don't love getting loving from you but what are you thanking me for?" Andre asked me stunned at my reaction.

"I'm thanking you because you are giving me a wonderful baby boy and a beautiful baby girl." I said as if it were obvious which honestly i assumed it was. Dr. oldenski just laughed at us and printed off some pictures of the babies for us to give to our friends and family.

Once we left the clinic we headed towards the dining hall seeing as it was lunch time. When we reached the dining hall we found the gang sitting at our usual table. I instantly broke away from Andre and headed towards the food. I piled my plate high (not forgetting my chocolate donuts) and walked over to the table and sat down. When Christian saw how piled my plate was he instantly made a snarky comment. "Gee Rose did you leave any food for the rest of us?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Christian. In case you forgot she is eating for three now and she is really hormonal so you might not what to get on her bad side." Andre replied before I could. "Oh and if you are and ass to her and she doesn't beat the hell out of you first I will." Andre said menacingly.

I had the satisfaction to see Christian gulp in fear as the whole table erupted in laughter. Once everyone quieted their laughter I brought everyone attention back to me by letting out a loud whistle. "Well what Andre said reminded me. I have pictures of the babies!" I said excitedly when I had everyone attention.

"Oh my gosh really?" Lissa said excitedly. "Lemme see lemme see!" Lissa insisted as I passed her and Catarina each a copy of the pic.

"Oh my gosh there are my little niece and nephew." Rina said as she gazed at the picture. "See Rose I told you that is was going to be a boy and a girl." She said smugly sticking the photo in her purse which Michel was holding in his lap. Damn that boy is whipped.

"So Rose have you guy's thought of any names for then." Michel asked from his seat right beside Rina.

"Yeah actually we have. I was thinking for a girl we could name her Haley Rina ." I say winking at Rina. "And for a boy Jack Gordon. I really want that name for the boy though because that was my grandfathers name."(A/N that was actually my grandpa's name. He died 7 years ago exactly.) I said smiling weakly at all the sympathetic looks i was getting. "And Andre was thinking for the girl we could name her Amber Vasalissa and for the boy we could name him Joshua Erica or possibly Kyle Shaun. But I'm still admire the name Jack Gordon for our son." I say smiling at all of them and placing a hand on my stomach where my children were growing and let my mind wander to memories of my grandfather.

_* flash back*_

_It was my fifth birthday and I was so excited. Lissa and her mommy and daddy and brother Andre were flying in to Turkey to come visit us for my birthday. Me mommy and Grandpa Jack were sitting in the airport waiting for Lissa and her family to get here. After about twenty minutes they were here and we got their luggage and we were on our way back to my house. Me and Lissa were in the far back of the van sitting on either side of grandpa. He was telling us about how he had met my grandma who had died the previous year._

_When we reached the house Lissa and I instantly grabbed his hands and pulled him with us into the house where he continued to tell us stories about my grandma and when he was a child and things like that. After about an hour of him telling us stories my mom called to us that it was time to open presents. I didn't really pay attention to any of my presents besides the one my grandpa. It was a small gold heart shaped locket with the words Seni seviyorum engraved into it. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek and said thank you._

_After I was done opening my present we went into the dining room for cake and ice cream. My cake was white with a little bear design on it. It also had a tree and a pile of something we weren't quite sure if it was rocks or crap but none the less I decided that piece would be for grandpa. One mom was done cutting the cake before even grabbing a piece for me I grabbed the piece with the pile of what ever on it and brought it to grandpa. We spent the rest of the day listening to stories that grandpa told and just having fun. Two days later grandpa left yo head back to Istanbul. I never saw him again after that._

_* end flash back*_

"Rose, Rose! Are you Ok?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Lissa shaking my shoulders.

"Yeah sorry Liss. I was just remembering my fifth birthday party. Do you remember that?" I asked her and and Andre as I leaned into Andre's side.

"Of course we remember it. It was the only time that we ever got to meet your grandfather. He was an amazing man." Lissa said quietly while Andre nodded his head along with her.

"You never mentioned your grandpa before Rose." Rina observed innocently. "What happened to him?" She asked placing her hand on mine that was sitting on the table.

Silent tears were running down my cheeks just from the thought of it. "Rina we don't know what happened to him. Two days after my fifth birthday he was heading back home to Istanbul because me and Lissa and Andre were coming back to the academy with their parents the next day. Three days after we got back to the academy my parents came and said my grandpa went missing. That he never got back home. That they thought he was dead. I haven't been back to Turkey since." I said leaning farther into Andre's side as I let the tears continue to fall at the loss of my grandfather.

_well what did you think of it? good? bad? let me know in a review! i want 5 more before I UD again._

_XOXO_

_sydney_


	14. AN 2

sorry about it being so long since I updated but school has been so so so hectic! I'll try to update soon and when ever it is possible.

XOXO

sydney


	15. Chapter 13

Hey everyone here is chapter 13! I hope you like it!

XOXO

sydney

It was two weeks after graduation. We had just finished getting our stuff all set up in Andre's parents house and we were heading to Turkey to see my parents. I was a little nervous because I hadn't been to Turkey in 13 years. My parents had all ways come to the states to visit me on holiday.

"Rose honey you should go to sleep the flight will be at least ten hours." Andre whispered to me as the plane took off from JFK. He was right we looked online before we booked our flight and it said that the average flight took about ten hours.

"OK." I mumbled into his chest as I leaned into him and drifted off to sleep. I didn't wake again until we landed in Istanbul. After we went through customs we went to find my parents.

We found them standing out side the main doors of the airport. When i saw them I ran (well as much as possible with being 4 and a half months pregnant) over to them and thew my arms around there necks. "Mama, Baba! I missed you guys!" I said excitedly as I pulled away from them.

"Rose we missed you!" My mother said as she buried her face into my shoulder. It was easy to do seeing as she was shorter than I was at five-three where as I stood at five-seven.

"I missed you as well." I whispered as i buried my face into her hair. Then for no reason in particular i started balling. Everyone just look at me as if i had just grown three heads. "Sorry, sorry. Hormones. You know all about that don't you mom?" I said cockily after I had dried my tears.

Mom got a sorta guilty look on her face when I said that. I wondered why. "Well um actually I need to tell you something." mom said and smiled broadly.

"Come on mom tell us. Whats got you so smiley?" I asked instantly wary. The last time she smiled like that was when she was threatening Andre about what she would do if he ever hurt me. Let me tell you it was not a pretty picture.

"OK. Well I'm pregnant again." mom said still smiling brightly.

"WHAT?" I yelled. WTF? She is to old to be pregnant. Well not really she is only 37 but still.

"It's not like we tried it. It just happened." My mom said defending herself. I started thinking then all of a sudden started laughing. "Why in the world are you laughing Rose?" My mom asked me as if I were crazy.

"No reason I just started thinking that we're both prego so that means the twins are going to have an uncle that is younger than them." I said and started laughing again. God my hormones are fucked up. Again everyone just looked at me as if I were crazy which sometimes I wondered myself. "OK quit staring. Let's go home." I said and climbed into my parents car.

My dad and Andre threw all of our bag's into the trunk of the car and hoped in the front while mom hopped in back with me. We talked all the way back to their house. After three hours we finally reached the house. Well more like mansion. IT WAS HUGE! It was three stories high and had 16 bedrooms. There was a large garden out front and a pool out back.

As we climbed out of the car I was instantly attacked by two massive brindle Great Danes. "Ginger! Baby! How are my two girls doing?" I ask as I rub their heads affectionately. My mother and father had gottten the two dogs when I was 14 for protection but they turned into more of just pet's so they brought them with them every summer when they came to visit me.

Once I was done giving them attention the two massive dog turned to Andre and started to growl at him. "Jesus, Rose what the hell is up with your dogs? Nice puppy, nice puppy!" He said as he backed away from the dog's with his hands raised.

"Bebek! Zencefil! Yeter!(Baby! Ginger! Enough!)" Mom yelled at the dogs and they instantly lied down and put their head in their paws still growling ever so slightly. "Yeter!(Enough!)" She yelled again and they shut up.

I knelt in between their massive forms and began stroking their head in soft tentative swipes. "Mom whats wrong with them they are usually such sweet dogs." I say as I continue to pet them and watch my father and Andre carry our luggage into the house.

"Oh they probably don't like the fact that you pay such close attention to Andre. Remember you did belong to them first." She said chuckling slightly as she helped me stand and pulled me to wards the house.

"Yeah well they need to get over it. Andre and the babies are more important." I say as I gently rub my stomach.

"Yeah they are." My mom said softly as we made our way into the house. Mom showed me and Andre up to our room and left us to relax from our long flight.

"So baby, your dad said that him and your mother are taking us into the city to shop or something." Andre said as we lay down after our shower.

"Oh yay I cant wait." I said rolling my eyes. Everyone knows I hate to shop.

"Well we better get some sleep if we want to get up in the morning." Andre murmured as he kissed my lips and fell to sleep me shortly behind him.


	16. Chapter 14

_Hey if there is anyone still reading this story I am so so so so sorry about not updating in such a long time! School has been so hectic and I haven't had any time to write! But i promise I'll make it up to you in this chapter!_

_XOXO_

_sydney_

_RPOV_

When I woke the next morning the part of the bed where Andre had slept was empty and cold. I started to freak out until I heard the shower running. I swiftly climbed out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom. When I entered I pulled off my clothing and climbed into the shower behind Andre and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Good morning baby." I murmured and kissed his shoulder.

" 'Morning Hun. Did you sleep well last night?" He asked as her turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I slept pretty good," I said, "but Haley and Jack were kicking the shit out of me." I said and stated to rub my stomach.

"Oh I'm sorry baby." Andre said and started to rub my stomach as well. Haley and Jack started kicking even harder and faster when they heard Andres deep voice.

" I think they like the sound of your voice." I say around a fit of giggles.

"Oh really now?" He said and crouched down in front of me directly in the spray of the water. "Hey babies this is your daddy. I love you and your mommy so much. I cant wait to meet you little ones." He said and kissed my stomach softly. Haley and Jack went insane.

"Baby we need to finish our shower. remember mom wanted to take us into the city today. I said as I pulled him up to his feet and began washing my body. We finished our shower with only a couple stops for a kiss here and there.

When we finished we climbed out of the shower and made our way back into the bedroom. When we reached the bedroom i went straight to our walk in closet to choose what I was going to wear. I decided on a simple grey strapless summer dress that showed off my baby bump. I paired it with a pair of grey gladiator sandals and a white cardigan and I was almost ready to go. I did some real light makeup and left my hair down.

Twenty minutes later me and Andre entered the family room to find my mother and father in a heated discussion. They stopped as soon as they heard us enter.

"Oh honey there you are." Mom said as she stood from the couch, with a fake ass smile plastered on her face. "are you guys about ready to head up?" She asked as she picked up her purse from the coffee table in front of her.

"Yeah mom we're ready." I said as I grabbed Andre's hand. He squeezed my hand tightly in his. He knew i was nervous because this was my first time back in the city since I was five.

"Come on babe it will be fine." Andre whispered in my ear and gave me a quick kiss on the temple. I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Okay then lets go." Mom said cheerily, with a bright smile on her face.

As we were making our way to the car I felt a quick sharp pain in my abdomen. I doubled over in pain and screamed out. Mom, Andre, and Baba all rushed to my side.

"Rose, Rose, Rose are you alright?" that's all I heard before i slipped in the darck abis that is unconsciousness.

2 hours later

APOV

We had been sitting in the hospital waiting room for the past two hours waiting for the doctor to bring us some news about Rose's condition and if the babies were fine. I was so terrified when i saw her double over in pain when we were walking to the car. I was so terrified that her or the babies were seriously hurt. As soon as we got to the hospital i called my parents to let them know what was happening.

_* flashback*_

"_Hello Dragomir residence." I heard my mothers ever perky yet slightly tired voice answer the telephone._

"_Hi mom it's Andre." I said my voice hoarse from crying._

"_Oh Andre dear whats wrong you sound as if you've been crying." She said instantly worried about me which brought another round of tears to my eyes._

"_Mom it's Rose. She collapsed today right after she screamed out in pain. I'm so worried Mom, I don't know if she or the babies are okay! The doctors won't tell us anything." I say and then break out sobbing._

"_Oh my." My mother says breathlessly. It sounds as if shes having troubles not busting into tears herself. "Oh my lord, hold on son let me get your father." She said. I heard her put the phone down then take off running._

_When the phone is picked up again it's my fathers voice I hear instead of my mothers. "Son whats going on? Your mother just came rushing into the room sobbing all I could make out was that you were on the phone and that it had something to do with Rose." He said, starting to sound scared and shaky at the end._

"_Yes dad, it has to do with Rose. S-ssh-she collapsed this morning when we were walking to the car to head into the city with her mom and dad. She screamed out and just fell. I'm scared dad. I don't know whats wrong with her, or if her and the babies are okay." I said crying even harder_

"_It'll be okay son. Me and your mother are on our way. We should be ther within the next two days. Keep us posted." he said, and with out leaving me any room to argue, he hung up on me._

_*end flashback*_

I was brought out of my revive by the doctor entering the room. "Who here is related to Rosemarie Hathaway?" the doctor asked as he entered the waiting room.

Abe, Janine, and I all stood. "May I speak with you out in the hallway?" He asked us. We nodded our heads and fallowed him out into the hallway. When we reached our destination he turned to us and began to speak, "We believe Miss Hathaway's pain and fainting spell was caused by stress. Don't worry Miss hathaway and both of her children are in perfect condition but we do want to keep her on bed-rest for the continuation of her pregnancy. We want to put her through as little stress as possible." He ten turned to me. "Your the fiance I presume?" he asked me.

"Yeah I'm Rose's fiance. I'm also her children's father." I said.

"Okay well I understand, form Rose, that you two are heading back to the United States soon am i correct?" he asked I simply nodded my head. "Well I want to see if you can delay that for maybe a month, just so Rose can rest." He said with a soft smile on his face.

"Okay I'll see what I can do." I said then almost as an after thought, "can I go in and see Rose now?" I asked.

"Sure she's right down the hall in room 301." He said pointing me in the Right direction.

When i entered the room I saw Rose curled up on the hospital bed fast asleep. I climbed into the bed behind her and fell into a deep sleep.

_well there you go everyone! Chapter 14! please please review!_

_XOXO_

_sydney_


	17. Chapter 15

_hey everyone! Thanks to those few people who actually reviewed! I'm glad to see that at least 3 people still read my story! well anyway to those who do here's a new chapter for you!_

_XOXO_

_sydney_

RPOV

I woke up to an insistent beeping noise. I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I instantly relaxed into the hold, that I now recognized as my amazing fiance. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I saw the stark white walls of a room I had been in far too many times. A hospital room. No matter the country, no matter the continent, no matter the hospital, all the rooms look the same. Stark white floors, overly bright lights, annoyingly plain walls. So, in other words, Hell.

I turned around in Andre's grip, and snuggled into his side. The previous days events playing over, and over again in my mind. I remembered the sharp pain, I remembered collapsing, and then I remembered blacking out. I didn't know what caused it, but I did know, for sure, that I was freaking out over my babies. Where they alright? Did they get hurt when I fell? Was it because of them that I felt such a bad pain?

As I was freaking out a nurse entered the room. "Oh good. You're finally awake." She said with a bright smile. She was quite beautiful I had to admit. She had dark raven colored black hair and piercing blue eyes. I wished I looked like her. The only flaw to her beautiful face was the long jagged scar that ran down her face. "I'm Tasha Ozera, I'm your main nurse." She said as she took my vitals. "I'll send the doctor in in a moment Rosemarie." She said as she started to walk away.

"Rose," I said, "Call me Rose." with a smile.

"Alright. I'll send the doctor in, in a moment Rose." She said giving me a big smile, as she walked out of the room.

I felt Andre stir beside me. "Good morning sleepy head." I said to him as I leaned in to kiss him square on the lips.

"Good morning to you too babe." He said, as he pulled out of the kiss. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice husky with sleep.

"I feel fine." I said then almost as an afterthought, "Do you know what happened? Are the babies OK?" I asked instantly worried once again.

Andre was about to reply when he was cut off by a strong male voice with a thick Russian accent. "Yes Rosemarie your children are perfectly healthy." The man said. I turned in my bed to see the tallest effing mad I'd ever seen. "Hello Rosemarie I'm doctor Dimitri Belikov." He said with a soft smile on his face. I just waved in response.

"How are you feeling this morning Rosemarie?" Dr. Belikov asked as he stepped up to my bed.

"I feel alright I suppose, I just have a slight headache." I stated as he picked up my chart from the end of the bed. "Doctor, do you know what happened? And did it have anything to do with my babies?" I asked him, slightly afraid to know the answer to my questions.

"Well, Rosmarie, I believe that you collapsed from a lack of nutrients, so essentially, the twins were drawing nutrients from other parts of your body, which caused the pain." he said, he must have seen the stricken look on my face, so he hurried on, " now don't worry Ms. Mazur, you, and your children will be perfectly fine. I just want to put you on a specially modified diet, to make sure this doesn't happen again." he said, writing on a pad of paper.

"What do you mean a specially modified diet?" I asked, slightly worried he'd have me eating so weird ass shit.

"Nothing to overly complicated, just some fruits, and vegetables, that are very specific to this region, but can be bought at just about any specialty food store." he said. "now I'll go give this information to the nurse, and have her bring it, and your discharge papers in, in just a moment. If anything happens with the twins while you're here, just give me a call." he said as he handed me a slip of paper with three numbers on it. His home phone, his cell phone, and the office number.

"Thank you doctor" I said with a smile as he leaves the room. I then turn to Andre, "He seems very nice." I say, meaning every word of it.

"Yeah, well he seemed a little too nice if you ask me." Andre grumbles, as he pulls himself off the bed, and goes to retrieve my clothing from the closet off to the left of the bed.

"Oh Andre, please, don't get all territorial, he was just being polite. I know my doctor back home would do the EXACT same thing. He was NOT putting the moves on me." I say as he returns to the bed. I grab his hands and give him a serious look, "I love you and only you, got it blondie? Hell i'm carrying your children for christ sake" I say in total seriousness.

"Alright, I believe you, but I still don't have to like it." he said frowning, a crease forming between his brows. He must have noticed the distressed look on my face because he leaned in and gave me a long, hard, kiss. God I love my fiance.

_well, sorry for the almost year long delay on this one,i'm so very sorry, and i know its just short, but its the best i can do, ive been grounded since last july, and well, i JUST got ungrounded, i'll pios a better and longer chapter soon!_

_XOXO Sydney_


	18. AN 3

Eeek sooooooo im really sory i have been completely MIA, life has been rather hectic, and im SURE you dont wanna hear my problems and excuses, just know im back and i love and miss ALL my readers, and yes JJ Mukka im rather certain im your cousin haha, but annnnyyywwwaaayyss and back and with brand new ideas for the story! be looking for updates in the next week or so, love you and thanks for sticing with me! 


End file.
